The Raccoon Returns
by Boolia
Summary: Rocky, the raccoon that Jack-Jack fought is back thanks to Dr. Glenn Goo. Rocky can now talk, also thanks to Goo, and seeks revenge against the baby, and in return must help Dr. Goo rid the world of babies and young children. Can Jack-Jack once again defeat Rocky, save his family, and can the fam also defeat Glenn with Frozone's help?
1. Prologue

The Raccoon Returns

Prologue

Dr. Glenn Goo saw the whole thing. From the time the raccoon was digging for the chicken leg in the trash can to when Bob Parr said to Jack-Jack excitedly 'you have powers!" Goo hasn't seen anything like this in his entire life.

Goo hated babies. Aways crying and pooping all the time. He especially found them annoying on airplanes. If he had it his way, babies would be straight out banned from all flights. He blamed the parents for bringing them onboard. Why would they do that to their fellow passengers who are trying to sleep, but end up waking up rudely due to a crying infant? Ugh, it annoyed him to no end that parents can be so clueless! He even hated his full last name which was Goo-Goo Ga-Ga. His peers would aways make fun of him for it in school, and he hated it, and resented his parents for it. He wanted their last names to change, but they refused. He hated them for it ever since.

If he also had it his own way, babies wouldn't exist at all. People would just be grown adults at birth to the time they died. He knew this was medically impossible, and the human body doesn't function like that, but he wished it did. He also didn't like young kids very much. Life would be at bliss if the only people in this world was eight and above.

He also hated supers. He blamed them for the death of his uncle, Buddy Pine, AKA, Syndrome. He knew his uncle's real death was caused by his cape being caught in a jet turbine. However, he still blamed Supers. He wished that the raccoon had murdered that baby.

Inspiration then hit him. What if that raccoon had a rematch? He was a mad scientist. He could make that raccoon his sidekick. He could make that raccoon talk like a human, defeat the devil baby, and in return, the raccoon could help him rid the world of all babies. No more crying. He'll finally have peace and quiet that he deserved. A wicked smile crept onto his face, and he went to search for that raccoon.

"Hey there, little guy." He greeted the raccoon once he found the creature. He knelt down to it. "I saw that fight you had with that blasted baby, and I think I can help. You just have to do something for me in return. I know you can't understand me, but you will. Come with me." He reached in to scoop the raccoon up. The animal saw this, gritted its teeth, and launched at him. Dr. Goo screamed as the raccoon clawed at his face, but he didn't give up.

A little while later, he had the raccoon by the scruff of its neck. Despite the raccoon still trying to claw him, the doctor had a firm grip. He took the raccoon to his house, his face bloodied and scratched up from the fight.

Once in his house, Goo placed the raccoon onto the floor. The furry animal still tried to attack him, when the man suddenly grabbed what looked like a pen, and zapped it with it. The animal fell down unconscious.

"What did you do to me?!" The animal, a female raccoon, wanted to know.

"I simply made you talk human speech." The doctor admitted. The raccoon was taken aback.

"Wait, I can understand you, and you can understand me. How is all of this possible?"

"That's the beauty of my invention. It made you talk."

"Why did you bring me here?

"I'll explain again since you were dumb before." The raccoon gasped, and snarled.

"You take that back! I have you know that we, raccoons8 are plenty smart, maybe even smarter then you humans!"

"If you say so. " Goo stood up. "Now, about the plan..."


	2. Part 1

Part 1

Jack-Jack gazed at the stuffed raccoon on the shelf at his daycare. The one-year old glared at it madly. Ever since he picked a fight with that raccoon, he developed a pure hatred to the animal. He crawled forwards to the shelf that it was on. He was about to stand, and grab it, when another kid, a four-year old, got to it first.

"Ga!" Jack-Jack babbled loudly at the child. The kid looked at him, and shrugged, not understanding what the baby wanted.

"Ga!" Jack-Jack shouted again. The kid looked at him again. "Ga, ga, ga!"

"What?!" The kid wanted to know. "What do you want?!" The baby crawled to the boy, stepped up, and grabbed the raccoon. The boy didn't like this. "Hey; that's mine; pick out your own toy!" He grabbed the raccoon's tail, and Jack-Jack pulled back. Pretty soon, the two young children fought for ownership for the stuffed animal.

"Hey!" A caretaker shouted, running over to them. "No fighting you two!" Before she could snatch the raccoon from the both of them, Jack-Jack won the fight, and ripped the raccoon's head off. The little boy was wide-eyed, and let out a loud traumatizing scream, loud enough that the whole daycare could hear. Babies who had just woken up from their naps, and more little kids burst out crying.

"I'm ready to take Jack-Jack home." Helen said as she came later in the day to pick up her youngest child after signing him out. "Did he behave?" But with one look at the head caretaker, it told her everything, The mother frowned, "That bad, huh?"

"I don't understand." Helen said once she learned on what happened in the office's daycare. "Jack-Jack did that?" The head caretaker nodded behind her desk.

"Jack-Jack's usually a very good, hyperactive baby." She told the mom. "He never acted out like this before."

"He hasn't acted that way at home either." Helen said as well. "Gosh, I'm so sorry." She dug in her purse, and offered her 15 dollars. "Here, for the trouble." The caretaker took the money.

"Thanks, I think you should leave now."

"I think I should too." She left the office.

Helen opened the car door, placed Jack-Jack in the car seat, and bucked him in. Her children were also there, and her husband was in the driver's seat in the front.

"So, again, Mom." Dash stated. "Do I have to do my homework when we get home?"

"The answer that I answered earlier is still the same." Mrs. Parr stated. "Yes." Dash groaned. He then perked up,

"I'll ask again at home." Violet groaned. He asked that question after they left home, before Helen got out to pick up her baby brother, and now. Why couldn't her ten-year old brother give it a rest? Mrs. Parr shut the passenger door, and went up front.

"Bob?" She questioned once she was buckled. and Bob started driving. "May I ask you a question?"

"Uh-oh!" Dash observed. "Sounds like you're in trouble, Dad, judging from Mom's tone. Good luck!"

"I'm not in trouble." Bob said to Dash. "Wait, am I?" Helen told about what Jack-Jack did.

"My brother did that?!" Dash asked eagerly. "Wicked!" He and Jack-Jack shared a fist -bump.

"Dash, this is serious!" Violet said to him. "What Jack-Jack did was bad. He could've hurt that child."

"But he didn't!"

"Violet's right." Helen pointed out. "He's an unpredictable superhero baby who doesn't know any better. He could've injured that little boy, and everyone else. Poor kid, must be traumatized."

"But he didn't hurt that kid, or anybody else." Bob said. "So everything's good, right?"

"But he might next time, or do something much worse. See? I told you, this is why Jack-Jack shouldn't go to daycare anymore."

"What?!" Bob questioned. "But honey, I just got a job. You have a job. The kids have school. We have no time to take care of him all day long. Plus, Jack-Jack can do damage to our house as well as any daycare."

"True, but at least other people's kids will be safe."

"I think you're overreacting on this."

"I don't think I am." Bob looked at his baby son in the rear-view mirror.

"You will never hurt someone's else's child, will you Jack-Jack?" Jack-Jack looked up front.

"Ga!" He just babbled out.

"I'll take that as a yes. See, honey? We have nothing to worry about!" Violet groaned.

"Letting the baby promise something he doesn't understand." She said to him. "Real smart, Dad."

"Do I have to do my homework when I get home?" Dash asked his brother. Jack-Jack looked at him, and opened his mouth.

"Yes, Dash." A high pitched voice answered. Dash was confused. Was his baby brother really talking to him in full sentences? "Homework is important for your future. Your sister has to do homework, so do you. You will never be as smart as your sister, but at least you will have some knowledge in you, so you won't be a dumb, useless adult. I can't wait to do homework when I'm in school." Dash then figured this out.

"Really clever, Vi!" He said, nudging her. "Do you take me for an idiot? I knew it was you from the start."

"Sure you did."

"I did too!"

"Okay. Whatever you say."

"We'll talk about this more at home." Helen continued about thier topic.

"What is there to talk about?" Bob wanted to know. "Jack-Jack is going to daycare, end of discussion."

"We'll talk about this more at home." Bob sighed heavily. He hated when his wife got like this.

"Fine!" Jack-Jack was confused. What were his parents fighting about?

"DAD, RACCOON!" Dash shouted. Everyone panicked as Bob tried not to hit a raccoon as it just ran in front of the car. He drove around the animal, then continued on driving. They all panted rapidly, and all let out a group sigh.

"Is everyone, okay?" Bob asked.

"Yes!" Everyone, but Jack-Jack answered. Bob looked at Jack-Jack in his rear view mirror. "Jack-Jack?"

"Yes, Dada!" Violet answered in that same high pitched voice she used earlier for her brother.

"Violet!" Bob warned. "Like your brother, I'm not stupid. I know it's you."

"Yeah!" Dash added. "Like me, Dad's not stupid." Violet sighed, and answered again in her normal voice.

"Yes, Dad. Jack-Jack's fine." Bob smiled.

"Good. That's all I wanted to know." He then changed the subject. "Thanks, Dash. That raccoon came out of nowhere."

"No problem, Dad." Dash responded.

"You still have to do your homework though." Dash groaned. Jack-Jack burst out laughing. Dash glared at him.

"Just wait until you're my age." Jack-Jack continued laughing, and the others all snickered as well.

Dr. Goo, who had been watching from the bushes was mad at what he saw. He stood for hours just watching cars go by, just hoping he recognized the passengers in one. Fortunatly, his wait was over. He was relieved with that. He looked at the raccoon.

"Follow them, Rocky!" He commanded. "Don't let them get away!"

"Affirmative!" Rocky answered. With that, the raccoon ran after the car, and jumped onto the back for the remainder of the ride. Glenn got into his own car, and drove after them.

When they got to the house, Rocky jumped off, and scurried into the bushes so she wouldn't be seen. She saw the Parrs get out, Violet carrying Jack-Jack. Rocky snarled at the sight of the baby, Dash complained about his homework again, and groaned when his mom firmly stated he had to do it, and not to ask again. They all went inside.

Rocky went in front of the house. This was different then the last place where the baby was at. But she didn't mind. She only cared about destroying that little human once and for all. She looked at the house, and wondered how to get in.

"So, this is the place they're staying at now." Glenn said coming to Rocky's side. "It's not as fancy as the one with the pool and pool chairs, but whatever. A house is still a house. I wonder if they paid the damages that darned baby caused. They must have, even though it was the baby's fault, but sadly, that's not how it works with babies."

"So, how do I get in?" Rocky wanted to know.

"Not yet. If you go in now, the parents and kids will interfere. We need to wait until we have the baby alone."

"How do we do that? We can't wait until they're sleeping, can we? That'll take too long. I assume humans sleep, right?"

"Of course humans sleep, who doesn't? Anyways," He thought of this. "We kidnap the parents and kids, leaving the baby all alone in the house."

"And again, how do we do that?" Glen thought about this, then came up with something. "We tell them of a cool theme park that's only opened for a day. Kids like theme parks." Rocky looked at him.

"What's a theme park?"

"Where people go to have fun."

"And do you think they'll fall for it? It's kind of late in the day."

"Don't worry, kids will fall for anything. They're gullible like that. As for being late in the day, it's the only thing I could came up with at the moment. If you disapprove, you came up with something."

"No, no, theme park's good."

"Okay then, it's settled then. Let me do the talking, and you might want to stay low if the baby's present."

"Will do." Glenn walked to the door as Rocky scurried to hide behind the bushes once again.

He knocked on the door, and waited, remote behind his back. The door opened, and Violet stood on the other side.

"I got it!" She called to her family. She looked at Glenn. "Can I help you?"

"I'm here to inform you on an exciting theme park. And I'm going to take you there. It's one night only, so you better hurry. Are your parents around?"

"Really?!" Dash, who heard everything asked. He looked at Violet. "We have to go, Vi."

"Wait." Violet said. "There's a theme park that's only open for one night only? Why haven't we heard of it?" Glenn shrugged.

"It's not my problem that you didn't get the memo on time."

"We have to go, Violet." Dash repeated. "We have to; please! My little boy self is screaming inside."

"Now hold on. This sounds suspicious." She looked at Glenn again. "What's the name of this theme park?" The mad scientist panicked. Crap! Glenn didn't think of the name! Now he had to think of one of the spot! Dash groaned.

"You're killing me, Violet! As long as it's awesome, who cares?!"

"Your brother's right." Glenn stated. "Names don't matter. You'll have fun no matter what. That what matters in the end, doesn't it?" Violet still wasn't convinced.

"I want a name." Dash groaned again as Glenn tried to come up with a name. "Well?!"

"The Most Far-Out Theme Park Ever!" Violet just looked at him.

"Really? That's all you got? No offense, but that's the most made up theme park name I ever heard of, and kind of too much of a mouthful."

"Sounds far-out!" Dash said. He called to his parents. "Mom; Dad!" Violet shushed him, and looked at Glenn.

"Could you excuse me?" She took her kid brother aside.

"What are you doing, Violet?" He asked as soon he was free to speak again. "The theme park's far-out, it's in the title. So, it has to be true."

"I don't believe him." Dash groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Why do you have to be such a buzz-kill all the time?"

"Because I care for you." Dash pouted, and folded his arms across his chest. "And don't you think it's suspicious that a strange man came to our front door to talk about a theme park that we never heard of before is open for a single day?"

"If it's fun I don't care. Plus, we never heard of it probably because it's new and is opened for one day."

"That doesn't make sense. It's not a traveling circus or carnival or anything, and even then, I don't think it'll be just open for a day, and be in the summer where kids are out of school. That way they're be more in business."

"I guess you have a point."

"You bet I have a point."

"But can we still go?" He called his parents again when his sister once again, shushed him, forcing his shouts to once again, be muffled. Violet turned to Glenn again.

"Sorry, sir." She apologized. "But, it's a school night, so I think my parents won't be pleased if we go even if it's for one night only." She was about to shut the door when Glenn stepped into the doorway, stopping the door from being shut. This confused the teenager as Glenn gave her a wicked grin.

"Sir?" He chucked evilly as he grabbed rope from his pocket. He called Rocky to come to his side, witch she did. "Oh, crud!" She called for her parents. "MOM; DAD! Run Dash!" Dash was about to run off when Glenn pulled out his remote. He pressed the button making the boy ran at a normal speed. This confused him.

"What the...? Why am I running normally? Where's my speed?"

Violet was about to go invisible when Glenn pressed the remote again, preventing her from doing so. This confused her.

"What the...?" Rocky lunged at her. Violet screamed as the raccoon clawed her face. Glenn flicked the rope after Dash. and it tripped him up. He fell to the floor. The rope wrapped around his foot, and Glenn pulled the other end, dragging the boy back across the floor. The boy struggled for freedom, but to no avail.

After Glenn got him all the way pulled back, with the help from Rocky, who had scratched up Violet's face really well, and she was visible again, tied them both up.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" He wanted to know. "Did you think I didn't do my research, and thought you were a family of non-supers? This remote I have prevents you from using your powers!" He laughed evilly. "You're dealing with a mad scientist, kiddies!"

"Oh my gosh!" Dash observed. "He's right; he's deranged!"

Just then Bob and Helen came in.

"Kids," Bob began. "I just put Jack-Jack down for a nap. You need to be quiet so you don't wake him up. Dash, do you homework." Helen saw her kids all tied up, and gasped. "Bob; the kids are in danger!"

"Huh?" Bob noticed this, and became serious. "Hey; you can't do that!" Helen was about to untie the rope with her now stretched arms when Glenn pressed his remote, forcing her arms to zoom back to her. She was confused as her arms went back to normal. She tried again, and again to no success.

"Something's wrong with my powers, Bob!" She said to him. "I can't use them." Bob grew determined and ran to Glenn. He was about to punch Glenn when Glenn once again pressed the remote, making him fall to his knees. The mad scientist chuckled to himself.

"I love it when Supes fail." He looked at Rocky. "Rocky, let's tie them up, and throw all them in the van. And so that is what they did.

As they threw them back, Glenn explained to Rocky that he changed his mind, and that he wanted him to fight Jack-Jack back at his place. After some arguing, Rocky understood a little that fighting at his place might be better, and agreed.

As soon as Glenn had the Parrs in the back of his van, Lucius pulled up by the driveway, and parked his car. It was time for his and Bob's weekly bowling tournament, and it wasn't a cover up. Recently, Bob and Lucius joined a league every Wednesday, and today was the day.

Glenn panicked, and tried to shut the trunk, but it was too late. Lucius had seen the tied up Parrs. He quickly got out of his car, and ran to him.

"Whoa, what are you doing to my friend and his family?" He wanted to know. "You better untie and let them out, or serious business is about to go down. You don't want to know wha..." Glenn didn't wait for him to finish. He punched him in the face. Lucius fell to the concrete, unconscious.

As soon as Lucius came too, he stood up, and looked around. The car that took the Parrs was already gone. He then noticed a note on the ground. He picked it up, and read it to himself.

'Bring the baby' it simply read. Under those words was an address. Lucius tried to figure out what these words meant when he heard Jack-Jack's crying from inside. He looked at the open door to the house, and went inside.

He followed the sound of crying to Jack-Jack's room. He saw the baby, loudly wailing away in his crib. He went inside, and gently picked up the baby.

"Shhh, shhh!" He tried to sooth the baby. "It's alright, Jack-Jack. Don't cry. Lucius is here." The baby was still crying. Lucius tried and tried cradling him while singing him a lullaby. He sighed again when that failed as well. He and Honey didn't have any children, so he didn't know what else to do. How do Helen and Bob handle three kids?

He then had an idea, and looked at the baby.

"Are you thirsty, Jack-Jack? Is that what you want?" He then saw the baby's bottle filled with milk on the nightstand nearby. He grabbed it, and put it in the baby's mouth. Jack-Jack stopped crying, and sucked it. The man sighed in relief, glad that was over. He then eyed the closet, and remembered the note, and grew determined. He went over to it, opened it, and grabbed Jack-Jack's superhero suit. He looked at the baby who had stopped drinking, and yawned.

"Okay, Jack-Jack." He told the baby. "I'm going to put you in your super suit now. Now, I never had put an outfit on another living creature before, so I need you to bear with me here, okay?"

The baby didn't give any fuss, and moments later, he was dressed in his suit. Lucius sighed. He was glad it was that easy. He then carried the little baby out of the room.

Outside, he put the baby in the back of his car, and buckled him up. He felt sorry that he didn't have a car seat, but the baby was sleeping, He prayed that the baby didn't wake up while he was driving, and slipped out. He also prayed that nothing else bad happens. And with that, he closed the back door, and opened his.

Before going to the address, he stopped by his house first. He figured that whoever took the Parrs were bad news, and a baby alone can't save his family by himself. He needed Frozone's help.

Lucius quietly took the baby inside, and went into his bedroom. He didn't want to stir up Honey, as well wake up the baby.

When he was in his bedroom, he placed the sleeping baby on the bed by his pillow, so he wouldn't fall over the edge, and went to get his suit on.

As soon as he got his suit on, he softly groaned when he heard his wife's voice.

"What do you think you're doing now, Lucius?" She questioned. "I thought you went bowling. Don't tell me you're lying again!" Lucius sighed. Can't this woman leave him alone, and get off his back for once?"

"Something came up." He answered her. "I need to take the Parrs baby, and go." He picked up Jack-Jack.

"The Parrs baby? You mean Jack-Jack? What on heavenly earth are you doing with their baby? Don't tell me you kidnapped him. Answer me when I'm talking to you!"

"I didn't kidnap him, dear. Why would you even think that?I'm a friend. I wouldn't do that."

"I don't know, because you often times act strange like right now. Well, what did you bring him for?"

"I have to go, Honey. I'll update you when I get back." Jack-Jack woke up, and burst out crying. Lucius groaned. Great! Just what he needed.

"Is that Jack-Jack's crying I hear? What did you do to him, Lucius? Answer me! I hate it when you leave me in the dark like this, Lucius! LUCIUS!" Jack-Jack cried louder. And once again, Lucious tried cradling him as he was leaving.

Lucius had buckled Jack-Jack back into the seatbelt, and gave him what was left in the bottle. The baby stopped crying, and drank once again.

While driving away, he tried singing Jack-Jack back to sleep. When that again didn't work, he gave up, and focused on the road, again silently praying that everything will be alright until they get there.

When they got to the address, Lucius took Jack-Jack out of his seat, and with him, went to the front stoop of the house.

"Okay Jack-Jack." He told the baby. "It's time to get serious. Your parents and siblings are in there being held captive from a dangerous man. We need to save them. Let's show them that you're not an ordinary baby, and what we can do." With a gulp, he rang the doorbell.

Although Jack-Jack didn't understand what his father's friend meant, he knew it was serious, and grew determined as well.


	3. Part 2

Part 2

Bob, Dash, Helen, and Violet were all in a room with spongy white walls. They were all untied. Helen gasped. She began to panic.

"Where's Jack-Jack; oh my gosh, where's my baby?!"

"Relax, honey." Bob assured her. "I think before we left I think I saw Lucius being punched by that bad guy. I'm sure he came to by now, and is taking care of Jack-Jack." Helen just looked at him.

"Uh-oh, Dad." Dash observed. "You shouldn't have told her that."

"I'm with Dash on this, Dad." Violet agreed. "You said the wrong thing. Now, you're going to get it."

"Did you just seriously said not to worry about my baby, Bob? My own flesh and blood?" Bob sighed.

"That's not what I meant, honey. He's also my flesh and blood."

"Then what did you mean? That because he's a super, I'm not allowed to worry? That I'm wasting my time concerning over nothing? No, I'm not going to do that. I'll be a bad mother if I did, a monster. Just because he's different then others like him doesn't give me an excuse to not love him any less. The kids know not to judge people from their background," He looked at Lucius. " And skin color, among other things." He looked back at his family. "and we too, and should continue with that moral, along with future generations."

"I agree. I'm worried about him too. I, like you, worry about all of our children each and every day. What kind of parent wouldn't? You're right, they would be monsters if they don't, and I'm no monster. That was a terrible thing to say, and I regret it immensely."

"Thank you. But we need to get out of here. Jack-Jack's still a baby."

"I agree." He looked at the door. "I'll try to punch the door down." And with that, they all went to the door.

"Go, Dad!" Dash cheered him on. "Punch that door. Show it no mercy!" Bob punched the steel door with all of his might. But it didn't work, and he yowled in pain. The kids and Helen were concerned for him. Dash made a hurt face.

Ouch!" He said. "I felt that."

"You're all right, Bob?" His wife wanted to know.

"Yeah." Bob answered. "The whole room is made of spongy material, why can't the door?" He looked determined, and readied to punch again. "I'm going to try again." He tried again and again with the same result each time. He was about to try again when Helen stopped him.

"Stop before you break your wrist. We'll figure something else out." They then heard an evil laugh. They all looked up as they saw a security camera.

"I love the way that you think I'm an idiot again." Glenn's voice spoke.

"We never thought you were an idiot." Bob responded.

"Well your kids did."

"We never thought that either." Violet said. She looked at her brother. "Dash?" He shook his head. Violet looked back at the camera.

"See?"

"But you would be much easier to defeat, and outsmart if you were," The ten-year-old put in.

"Well, I'm not." Glenn admitted. "So sorry, but anyways, that's not the point. This room is specially designed to prevent you all from using your powers, much like the remote."

"He's right." Dash said as he ran in a circle. "I don't have my speed."

"And I don't have my invisibly, and can't do a force field." Violet said as well after her powers failed her. Bob grew mad.

"You better get us out of here!" He yelled into the camera. Glenn laughed again.

"You have to wait until the baby gets here and tries to save you. Oh, I forgot, he can't!" He laughed again. Helen panicked again.

"Wait, Jack-Jack's coming here? You better not lay a finger on him, or I swear I'll..."

"Relax, I won't. The raccoon will though." This confused the mother as well as everyone else.

"What!?"

"Oh, the raccoon that your baby fought in that other house you guys stayed at, is going to fight and destroy your baby when that black friend of yours comes here with him. Ask your husband, he knows what I'm talking about. Well, I got to get ready for the fight. That was the doorbell." It was now silent. Helen looked at her husband, so did Violet and Dash.

"Jack-Jack fought a raccoon?!" He wanted to know. "That is so awesome!"

"No, Dash." His mother said to him. "It's not awesome." She looked at Bob again, hands on hips. "Bob, what did he mean Jack-Jack fought a raccoon?" Bob just shrugged.

"I don't know what he's talking about." Helen narrowed her eyes at him.

"Bob, don't lie to me in front of the kids. Don't lie to me ever!" Bob sighed. There was no way he was going to win this.

"Fine, when I woke up from my nap in front of the TV, Jack-Jack was fighting the furry creature. I don't know all the details. I ran out, and picked him up, but then he multiplied. When I picked all of them up, that is when the fight ended, and the raccoon escaped." Helen couldn't believe it.

"You were asleep when Jack-Jack fought a deadly raccoon? You should've kept your eyes on him."

"You should've, Dad." Violet told him. "That's parenting 101, always keep your eyes on your kids."

"I'm sorry, honey." He perked up. "But he didn't get a scratch on him."

"That's not an excuse, it's a miracle, sure. He shouldn't have picked a fight in the first place. And don't tell me because he's a super, I'm overreacting."

"I wasn't going to say that. But on the bright side, if I didn't take my eyes off of him, we wouldn't have known about his powers."

"That may be, but I'm still mad at you." Bob sighed with defeat.

"Fair enough."

Rocky grew testy at the door. Glenn saw this as he reached for the doorknob.

"Stay down for now, Rocky. You'll have your chance." Rocky calmed down. Glenn opened the doorknob.

"Hello." He looked at the baby. "Hello, little baby." Jack-Jack glared at the mad scientist.. His gaze then fell onto Rocky, and murder was in his eyes. He was about to jump down, and fight him when Lucius tried with all of his might of hold him back.

"Whoa, Jack-Jack." He said. "Cool it."

"Hey, baby." Rocky greeted. Lucius was confused as he looked at the animal., still trying to hold back the baby.

"You can talk?"

"All thanks to me." Glenn stated. "And my wonderful invention." Lucius looked at Glenn again.

"So why did you want me to bring Jack-Jack?"

"The raccoon is going to fight him to death." Lucius gasped.

"You must be insane! He's just a baby! What does the raccoon have against Jack-Jack?" Glenn shrugged.

"How should I know? All I know is that he was fighting with the baby."

"That little brat stole my food!" Rocky snapped. "And no one steals my food, and gets away with it, no matter who the thief is."

"Is this even necessary?" Lucius asked. "All over a piece of food? Now I don't know what all went down, but I'm sure if Jack-Jack can, he'd apologize. Right, Jack-Jack? Jack-Jack blabbed loudly at the raccoon, and blew her a raspberry.

"Well, if Jack-Jack was older, he'd apologize. I'm sure. So, where are the Parrs?"

"Locked up."

"Locked up where?" Glenn sneered.

"You'll see. Now let's go somewhere else for the fight."

"I'm going to help you know. Jack-Jack, despite being crazy powerful can't defeat a raccoon on his own."

"No, you're not." They walked off.

"What do you mean? Yes, I am."

"No you're not."

"Don't argue with me. I get enough of that crap at home with the wife. Yes, I am. End of story."

"Whatever."

They were led to the cell where the Parrs were being held captive. As soon as they saw them through the barred door, the Parrs ran to door.

"Lucius!" Dash cried. He pulled on the bars. "Help; save us!"

"That is exactly what I plan to do, little Dash." Lucius promised. As soon as Jack-Jack saw his parents, the baby cried out with joy.

"Mama; Dada!" He cried. Helen smiled at her baby.

"Don't you worry, Jack-Jack," She told him. "You'll reunite with Mommy, Daddy, and your siblings soon enough." Helen glared at Glenn. "You will let us reunite with our baby right now. You won't get away with this! The police will arrest you, and you will go to prison." Glenn laughed at this.

"Oh, I don't think so." He just said. He opened the door.

"Quick!" Dash cried. "The idiot opened the door for a chance for our escape; run" He was about to run out when Glenn quickly pushed Lucius in, and closed the door on the ten year old's face. The parents and Violet gasped.

"Ouch!" Dash howled in pain. "My nose hurts!" Glenn laughed at this.

"And once again, I'm not an idiot." He said. "The fight against baby and raccoon will begin shortly. A TV screen will come down to show you the whole fight. Just a heads up, some scenes might be too inappropriate for you kids to see. If you get squeamish as well, just close your eyes. It'll pass soon enough." He laughed again as he took Jack-Jack away. The parents watched in horror as they could do nothing but watch.

"Mama?" A concerned Jack-Jack asked, not sure why he was being taken away. "Dada?" Bob looked at his wife.

"Helen?" Bob wanted to know in a worried voice. "You okay? Honey?" Helen glared at her husband.

"No, Bob!" She snapped. "A bad man just took our one-year old away, and is about to pit him against a deadly raccoon. What do you think?!" Bob defended himself.

"Whoa, honey, I'm sorry. I just wanted to know how you feel. You're right to be upset." Just then, Helen began to cry. "Hey, honey, it's going to be okay. We'll get out of here, and save him." Helen went down on her butt, and covered her face in her lap, continuing to cry. Dash and Violet felt bad as they saw the toughest woman they knew break down crying. It was really heartbreaking. Bob knelt down, and put a hand on her. Helen saw this, and her husband allowed her to cry against his chest as he hugged her. "It'll be okay. We won't stand watch to harm come to our baby. There must be a way to get out of here."

"But, how, Dad?" Violet questioned her father. "We lost our superpowers." Bob looked at his only daughter.

"Relax, sweetie. We don't need superpowers to get out of here."

"I know, but, how exactly? What are we going to do?" Bob shrugged.

"Don't know, that's why we need to think." The kids groaned.

"Don't think that's the answer she wanted, Dad." Dash said to him.,

"I know." Bob said to his eldest son. "But we're Parrs," He smiled at Lucius. "And one Best. If we put our heads together, we can do anything. We don't need to have superpowers to be super. We just need to have faith that we can." Helen smiled at him. "Now, come on everybody, think!" They all began to think of a way to escape.

Glenn had put a struggling Jack-Jack into a cage, and brought the cage to where the fight was going to be, a big lab room.

"Okay, Rocky!" He called to the raccoon. "The fight to the death is about to begin." Rocky scurried to the scientist.

"Finally!" The raccoon said. "I've been waiting for this moment." She looked at the baby in the cage, who upon seeing Rocky again, went wild in the cage, trying to get out. "I can't wait to murder you, little human." The baby blew a raspberry at her. They then went to their sides to start battling from.

"The battle," began Glenn. "Will begin in 3, 2, wait, I forgot to turn on the cell scene so the baby's family can witness the whole thing." Rocky groaned as Glenn brought out another remote, and pressed it.

Violet got an idea.

"I know!" She said. "One of us should break the bars with their hands." She looked at Bob. "Dad? You're the strongest."

"But I don't have my super strength." Bob reminded her. "You know that."

"You don't need your super strength to break the bars." Helen told him. "You just need to break them, or bend them, or whatever that can get us out of here."

"I don't know, Helen." Bob stated. "I want to, but I just don't know."

"Please, Dad?" Dash pleaded. "I want to do stuff."

"Yeah, like homework." Violet pointed out. "You know, he never finished, and didn't bring any of it here." Dash glared at his sister, and punched her in the shoulder.

"Shut up; I was talking about fun, exciting stuff, not super boring stuff."

"Please, Bob." Helen said. "Try, for me?" Bob looked at his children, wife, and Lucius.

"I think they got a great idea." He admitted. "I can't think of anything better, can you?" Bob sighed.

"Fine!" He declared. Everyone cheered as he went to the door.

"You're my hero, Dad!" Dash cheered. "Literally, or you were, but are going to be once again!"

"Thanks, Dash!" Bob said. "I appreciate that."

"I'm your hero too, right?" Helen asked Dash.

"Yeah, you are too, Mom." Helen smiled.

"But you didn't stay up all night figuring out math." Bob told her. Helen just glared at him, and Bob sighed again. "Right, because you were out sacrificing yourself in order to legalizing supers." He turned to the door, put both hands on the bars, and with all of his might, tried to bend them. Everyone cheered him on again.

"You go once again, Dad!" Dash cried.

"You got this, Bob!" Lucius added.

"I believe you, honey!" Helen cheered.

"Me too!" Violet put in, She then noticed a screen coming down from the ceiling. "Uh. Mom? Dad? Everyone?" Everyone looked as the screen turned on, showing Glenn opening the bars to Jack-Jack's cage, and he and the raccoon running to each other. They looked at Bob again, and the cheers turned to panicked encouragements.

"HURRY, BOB!" Helen screamed. "Oh, my poor baby!"

"Can't you see what I'm trying to do?" Bob questioned. "This isn't easy you know. I'm so used to my power."

"Guys, settle down." Lucius told everyone who calmed down. "Can't you see Bob's trying his best? This ain't easy as he said."

"Thanks, Lucius." Bob thanked his friend. "I appreciate it."

"Always got your back." He told him. "But seriously, you need to hurry. Your one-year-old's life at stake's here." Bob sighed yet again.

"And there it is."

Just then, Bob managed to bend the bars. And yet again, everyone cheered.

"I knew you had it in you, honey." Helen said to him.

"Thanks, honey."

"Think you can punch the door from the outside?" Violet questioned. "I know this cell prevents our powers, but your punch will be from the outside, so it should work, right?"

"Only one way to find out." Bob declared, and did just that. With one powerful punch, the lock loosened. Bob brought his arm back, Helen helped him up, and he opened the door. Everyone cheered.

"Now let's get the f..." Lucius began, and looked at the kids in the room. "Let's get out of here."

"You sad it my friend." Bob agreed, and they all walked out of their prison.

"Now, let's find Jack- Jack, and help put a stop to this." Helen declared. The family and Lucius agreed, walking off. Dash ran ahead of them, glad to have his power again.

"I'll go on ahead!" He declared. "Man, it's good to have you back again, speed. I missed you." Everyone smiled as they went after him.

After Jack-Jack and Rocky lunged at each other, ready to tear each other's throat's out, Glenn pulled out the remote to take the baby's superpowers away, leaving him helpless. He pressed it, but the baby still combust himself. Glenn pressed it repeatedly, but it didn't work. Jack-Jack chased after a terrified Rocky.

"Why...isn't...this...stupid...thing...working?!" Glenn was tapping the remote now. He tapped it so hard that the batteries came out. They dropped, and rolled on the floor.

"Hello?!" A still horrified Rocky asked as Jack-Jack still chased her. "I'm still being chased by this super powerful demon baby. Do something; take his powers away!"

"I can't!"

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I have to change the batteries first."

"What?! I don't know what that means, and I'm pissed!"

"Clam down! I'll get the batteries. Just be patient." Rocky sighed.

"Fine, but hurry, I don't want to be burned to a crisp."

"I will you pesky raccoon!" And with that, Glenn went off as Jack-Jack tortured a scared Rocky.

The Parrs and Lucius saw the fight happen right before their eyes.

"Oh no, you don't!" Helen stated as she grabbed Rocky with her outstretched hand. As soon as Jack-Jack saw his mom, he turned back to normal.

"Mama!" He said, and crawled right over to her.

"Oh, hi Jack-Jack!" Helen greeted, then looked at the raccoon in the eyes. She narrowed her eyes. Rocky gulped.

"You stay away from my baby; understand?!" Rocky then grew mean again.

"Then you need to teach him some manners!" She hissed, and struck her with her razor sharp claws. Helen yelped in pain as she threw her behind her. Lucius and the Parrs' were now horrified by what just happened.

"MOM!" The kids cried while as the same time Bob and Lucius shouted her real name. Jack-Jack was confused to what happened.

"Mama?" The infant wanted to know.

"And tell him that it's not nice to steal from a thief!" Rocky continued. She then laughed. Jack-Jack grew determined. He stood to his feet, and started to grow as he stomped towards her. The raccoon saw this, and gulped again.

"Uh-oh, not again!" Once again, the raccoon tried to scurry off but Jack-Jack grabbed her. He then smashed her repeatedly from the tail. He laughed; he was enjoying this! The rest of the Parrs and Lucius ran to Helen.

"Are you okay, mom?" Dash wanted to know. "Are you hurt?"

"She just been clawed at by a raccoon." Violet told him. "So, what do you think?" Dash shrugged.

"I was just asking."

"I'll be better when I get my baby back." Helen answered. They looked at up as the enormous baby whacked Rocky over and over.

"Well, let's get him back then." Bob said. He was about to run to his youngest son when Glenn ran onto the scene.

"I have new batteries in!" He announced proudly. He looked at the Parrs and Lucius. "How did you guys get out? Never mind about that. Now you can see the death in person. Now prepare to watch as your pathetic baby turns powerless as Rocky rips him to shreds!" He laughed as he pointed the remote at Jack-Jack, and pressed the remote.

"NO!" Lucius and the Parrs cried, but it as too late as they watched in horror as the baby turned normal sized again.

"Now's my chance!" Rocky observed. She lunged at the baby again. She was about to slash at the infant with her super sharp claw when Helen grabbed Jack-Jack in the nick of time with streatching her arm. Rocky fell to the ground. She stood up on all fours, turned to Helen, and hissed at her.

"I had my chance, stupid woman!" She hissed. "And you are not going to ruin it!" She lunged at Jack-Jack again.

"I got this." Bob offered, and punched Rocky in the nose. Again, the raccoon fell to the floor.

"Ouch!" Dash observed. "Dad just punched a raccoon in the nose; that's so awesome!"

"Don't tell your school friends." Bob told to him. He looked back at Jack-Jack in his wife's arms, and patted him on the head with a smile. "I'll do anything to protect my kids, no matter how many superpowers they have, they're still kids." Helen smiled.

"That's right." She agreed, while trying to prevent her baby from getting Rocky. The mom looked at Rocky. "You must not have any children of your own, otherwise you'll understand."

"If I have kid, I'll teach them not to steal food from Mommy." Rocky said. She tried to do a sneak attack when Violet spoke up.

"Look out!" She warned.

"This time, I got it." Lucius said. He looked at the raccoon, and froze her in a block of ice. Violet then saw Glenn aiming the remote at them all.

"Look out again!" She warned. Just as Glenn was about to push the button, Lucius froze him, but not the remote.

"Way to have our backs like that!" Dash once again observed. Lucius turned to him.

"Of course, little dude." He said to him. "Always." He grabbed the remote from out of Glenn's frozen hands. "Now, let's see about giving your baby brother's his powers back. This device gave them away, maybe it can give them back." He looked at Helen. "Care to do the honors? I can hold him if you like."

"Nah, you can do it." She told him, She looked at Dash. "In the meantime, you should find a phone, and call the police. They won't be frozen for very long."

"Whatever you say, Mom! Make my brother a super again!" He then ran off. Lucius looked at Jack-Jack, pointing the remote at him.

"Here goes!" He pressed the button again, zapping Jack-Jack.

"Did it work?" Bob asked a moment later. "How are we gong to find out?" Jack-Jack then blabbed loudly at the frozen raccoon, and fired his laser beam from his eyes at it. The ice thawed, and the raccoon tackled Jack-Jack to the floor.

"Jack-Jack!" Yelled a horrified Helen as everyone watched the fighting raccoon and the baby rolling on the floor.

"Get ahold of your baby, and I'll refreeze the raccoon." Lucius spoke.

As soon as Helen found an opening, she picked up her struggling baby, trying to keep hold on him.

"Now, Lucius!" She ordered, and Lucius refroze the furry animal.

"It works." Violet infant was disappointed as the fight was over with, but grew happy again as Helen hugged him.

"I'm glad." They then waited for Dash.

"I called the police." Dash announced when he came back. "They're on their way." He looked at his baby. "Does Jack-Jack have his powers back?"

"Yes." Helen answered,

"Oh, that's good. Can you show me?" He then saw their irritated faces, prompting him to change his mind. "You know what? It's fine. I believe you." And with that, they waited for the police.

Fifteen minutes later, they heard police sirens go off. They all smiled.

"They're here!" Dash said, thrilled.

"Bob, would you show them where to go?" Helen asked.

"Sure," With that, he went off.

"What about me?" Dash wanted to know. "I'm faster."

"The police wouldn't believe this." Violet told him. "Would they?" Dash was about to argue when he realzed she might have a point.

"Yeah, you're right. They might since they know supers exist, but I guess it's better to be safe than sorry."

"Yeah, better safe than sorry."

Before they came in, Glenn and the raccoon both thawed out.

"Just on time." Lucius observed with a smile. He then realized something. "Hold on." He zapped Rocky with the remote so the raccoon couldn't talk again. "Sometimes, silence is golden." Jack-Jack blabbed at Rocky yet again. Powerless now, and unable to talk, Rocky grew terrified, and scampered away.

"Coward!" Glenn shouted after her as an officer came in, and cuffed him.

After some interviews, the Parrs and Lucius went to their homes. Helen saw on her watch that it was two in the morning. Dash yawned.

"What a day! I'm tired. There's no way I can get eight hours of sleep in now before school." He looked at his mom, hopeful. "Unless I can play hooky today, mom? I didn't even get the chance to finish my homework, and most of it is due in a few hours."

"If you go to sleep right after we get home, you'll get some hours in before school starts. As for homework. I'm sure your teacher will understand, and extend the due dates. I'll send a note. You and Violet are still both going to your schools, no exceptions. Maybe a bit late, but still going." Dash groaned, and sighed.

"Fine!" Jack-Jack broke out laughing. Dash eyed him.

"You can laugh now, but you'll regret it in a few years." Jack-Jack laughed again.

The kids fell asleep in the police ride home, so Bob and Helen took them to bed.

"Isn't Jack-Jack so cute when he's asleep?" Helen asked Bob as soon after they kissed the baby's forehead in his crib.

"Yeah." Bob agreed. "He sure is. All of our kids are. And I know they have superpowers, and can fend for themselves, but that's no excuse, they're still kids, and should be treated no differently to non-super kids." Helen kissed him on the lips with a smile.

"And don't you forget it."


End file.
